


Lace and Vulcan Green

by photonromance



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Dirty Talk, Lingerie, M/M, insecure!Spock, supportive!Kirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 22:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16841569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/photonromance/pseuds/photonromance
Summary: Jim has a thing for men in lingerie, a thing he rarely indulges. Until Spock agreed to try on the gift Jim had picked out.





	Lace and Vulcan Green

“I wouldn’t ask you to do this if I was going to laugh, Spock.” Jim says, just loud enough to be heard. Spock has barricaded himself in the washroom and Jim has been trying to coax him out for almost fifteen minutes at this point.

Jim has a thing for men in lingerie, a thing he rarely indulges. In the interests of keeping his kinks out of the public eye, he hadn’t dressed up a partner in years. Hadn’t had a partner last even close to long enough to try. Until Spock.

Spock is surprisingly shy about his body. He is beautiful, Jim tells him so every chance he can, but for all his sweet talk, dark things still linger in Spock’s mind. He has always been willing to experiment with his limits as far as Jim is concerned but maybe this is a push too far too soon. He hasn’t called it off, his safeword still unuttered in all their play, but Spock is still not coming out of the washroom.

“I-” A word, finally, “I feel silly.” Spock’s voice is a bare sound.

“You don’t have to do it.” Jim calls back, mentally reprimanding his cock for leaping at the thought Spock had even tried on the panties he’d offered.

A beat of silence and then, “I wish to please you."

"You always please me, ashayam.” Jim strokes his fingers over the door, wishing he could offer comfort in contact, “I love you for you, Spock. Not for what you’re wiling to do for me."

There is a pause. "I am coming out.” Spock says finally, his voice still soft.

Jim steps back to give him space. The door slides aside with a thin hydraulic hiss and Jim looses his breath. Spock is blushing, a rich green flushed over his cheeks. His arms are crossed tightly over his stomach and he is looking firmly at the floor. Jim reaches for him and Spock leans in with a fresh blush. “My god, Spock.” Jim whispers against his hair, “You’re gorgeous."

Jim picked a blue silk panty trimmed with a black lace drape. The blue is so similar to Spock’s Science Officer uniform that Jim knows the color is ruined in his mind.

Spock is still curled tight against Jim’s chest, his shoulders bowed to tuck his face into the curve of Jim’s shoulder. "I know you do not mock me.” Spock murmurs, “I know you are the only one who will see this. And yet I am humiliated."

Jim threads one hand through his hair and the other moves over Spock’s bare back in soothing circles. "I don’t want to humiliate you, darling.” He murmurs. They’re close enough that Jim knows Spock can sense emotion and he lets the heat Spock brings out in him to spread though his skin. “I think you look lovely.” He adds, dropping the hand on his back to hold Spock’s hip, “Pale as you are, the black is sharp."

Spock says nothing, nosing a little closer.

"The blue looks just like your uniform.” Jim continues, “Your ass is always so nice and full and the silk just makes it look ripe.” He squeezes a palm full of said flesh. Spock gasps, his arms loosing enough to fist Jim’s shirt. He was soft only moments before but Spock is growing hard against Jim’s thigh already. Something about the way Jim worships him, verbally and physically, that makes Spock uncomfortable in public. In the bedroom he melts under the same treatment. “You look so delicate like this.” Jim coos, “All porcelain skin and slender limbs."

Spock shifts subtly, his spine relaxing slowly. "I know you could stop me whenever you wanted. Could beat me for pushing you this far. But you won’t.” Spock shakes his head just an inch either way and Jim smiles into his hair. “You let me dress you and hold you. You’re all mine and you wouldn't have it any other way.” Jim raises his thigh just a bit and Spock rolls his hips helplessly.

Jim shifts him back and Spock looks up at him. His pupils are already blown wide, his dark eyes dazed. Jim smiles gently and makes his next demand. “Tell me how it feels.”

It takes Spock a moment to gather his words, a sign of how far gone he already is. “It is extremely soft.” He manages, focus trained on the hollow of Jim’s throat, “I have not felt anything like it before.” Jim runs his finger tips over Spock’s ass though the material and Spock gasps softly. “Your thoughts still transfer though your touch and- ah-” Jim let his hand slip beneath the lacy waist to press a dry finger against Spock’s softness.

“I wish I could fuck you with these on.” Jim murmurs, leaning into steal a kiss. Spock whimpers and shoves back against Jim’s hand. “I’m not ready to ruin them their first night in use, but I can still watch you come.”

Jim withdraws his hand and leads Spock back to the bed by the mouth. They part long enough to let Jim sit back against the wall and settle Spock in his lap before continuing. He holds Spock’s hips lightly and rocks up to grind against the swell in his panties. “I want to watch you take your pleasure.” He gasps, nipping at a plump lower lip.

Spock gasps a few breaths and grinds down against Jim with a moan. “That’s it.” Jim sighs, pushing back. Spock’s eyes slips closed as he does it again, a long, slow roll. He’s hard against Jim’s thighs and his nipples are a dark olive under dark hair. His nipples aren’t particularly sensitive so Jim opens his mouth to encourage fingers slipping past his lips. Spock watches him with slitted eyes. Lapping at the pad of slender fingers, Jim knows where to suck and where to place his little nips. Spock whimpers softly, grinding down as Jim works his fingers.

His fingers dip deep enough to gag Jim and he opens his mouth to gasp. “You’re gorgeous.” He says, holding Spock’s hand open to lap at his palm, “Love watching you.” Spock bucks hard when Jim bites lightly at the pad of his thumb. “That’s it, baby, do what feels good.” He rides Jim’s thigh in quick, rough motions and Jim plies him with encouragements and sweet nothings.

Spock comes with a breathless groan. He fists Jim’s hair and Jim bites at his fingers sharply in return. Jim strokes back his damp black hair and holds Spock as he shivers down from his high.

He’s affectionate after he comes, boneless and pliant. Jim pauses long enough to tug off his own shirt before pulling Spock in. Spock nuzzles against his throat and thumbs at Jim’s biceps. “You did good.” Jim tells him, “My pretty Vulcan.” Spock hums tunelessly and shifts forward. His panties are soaked in come and it wets Jim’s slacks enough to feel.

“Thank you.” Spock murmurs after a long pause, “For indulging me.” Jim kisses him with a smile.

“I didn’t think you would do it.” Jim traces a finger over lace, “Even for me. I’m glad it worked out for both us tonight.”

Spock looks up at him, suddenly shy again. “Maybe not just tonight?”


End file.
